My Mate
by WyvernMyth
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting again and Kagome gets in the way. What will an enraged demon Inuyasha do? Edit- not a one-shot although it may take a while to figure out what way its going.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!" I jumped out in front of Inuyasha, taking the brunt of the hit. I was pushed backward into Inuyasha who stumbled backward in surprise. I looked up and smiled, happy that he had gotten only a few scratches. His jaw was slack as he took in the situation. "Ka-Kagome…" He was hurt and shocked. That was when his anger set in. His eyes narrowed, purple lines appeared on his cheeks, and his eyes glowed red.

I had seen him angry before when Kikyo was hurt, but never like this. In a matter of seconds he had transformed into a full demon. His fangs were longer, his ears were bigger, and I could even feel the fluffiness of a tail against my leg. It scared me. "Hmph that girl got in the way again, but this is good news. I didn't think you'd let your demon blood out for a mere mortal." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Inu... Yasha?" I asked. He growled intensely. "Mate hurt. Inu kill." He growled. Softly putting me down he raced towards his brother at the speed of light. "Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran to my side. "This is bad." Sango said, looking at the wound in my stomach. However, I was not paying attention, my thoughts were on what Inuyasha had said. "Mate?" I wondered out loud. To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha was winning! Sesshomaru could barely keep up with the enraged hanyou.

This didn't last long, as Sesshomaru realized his fighting patterns and struck him down. "Inuyasha!" I cried out as he went flying backward. He bounced off several rocks before slamming into a boulder. I swear I could hear his spine snap from over here. It was silent, no one dared to move. "Hmph, let's go Jaken, Rin." Sesshomaru reacting first, he began to leave with no other words. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken and Rin followed him.

The rocks in which Inuyasha lay on began to move. He growled as he stubbornly got up. "Kill… Sesshomaru…" he growled. "Inuyasha!" I go to stand up but in a few steps I collapse. Sango and Miroku help me up before being roughly pushed away by Inuyasha still in his demon form. He grabbed me and sniffed at my face, growling when he noticed the blood leaking from my mouth. I shivered as he got closer to the wound on my arm. He stopped a moment before continuing. I flinched as he licked my wound. I grabbed my arm holding it away from him. "Mate? Why is Mate scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"I… I just don't want you to accidentally hurt me." I told him, feeling guilty for feeling that way. "Inu not hurt Mate. Mate no be scared. Mate is life." He said, going back to my arm. I let him see it and this time he was a lot more gentle. I looked at Sango and Miroku wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha. "Kagome?" Shippo tugged on the sleeve of my shirt. "No touch Mate! Mate mine." Inuyasha growled a warning to Shippo. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Inuyasha thinks you are his mate. In human terms that means he thinks you're his wife." Sango explained. "Inu are protective of their mates. It makes sense that even Shippo can't touch you at a time like this." I looked back to Inuyasha who was lapping at my wound. My eyes widened as I realized all the blood was gone and it was healing quickly. He then moved to my stomach where the larger cut was. He gently pushed me onto my back and pulled up my shirt. I blushed heavily, but didn't sit him, after all he was trying to help.

As he looked at it he whimpered. It was more of a slash wound than a gash like my arm. He tore a sleeve off of the shirt under his robe and gently wrapped it around my waist. "Mate safe. Rest." Inuyasha said, curling himself up next to me on the side where my injuries were. He lay there and I watched as his demon features slowly went away, leaving Inuyasha in his regular sleeping form. It was a unanimous vote that we would spend the night here.

Inuyasha refused to move so when it was dinner time, I had to force him off me. "Sit boy." I said, frustrated that he wouldn't budge. He woke immediately and groaned in pain. I felt bad because I had forgotten how hard of a hit Sesshomaru had dealt him. "Gahhh, what was that for?" He asked bitterly, not as angry as he usually is. "I can't eat with you holding onto me like a lifeline." I told him simply. He sat up with no argument.

"So, Inuyasha. When did you mark Kagome?" Miroku asked him out of nowhere. The boy who had been eating almost choked at that question. I once again was clueless, having no idea what the monk was talking about. "You mean you didn't? Then why'd you call her 'Mate'?" Miroku asked. "Don't blame me for whatever my demon says." Inuyasha countered, going back to eating his smoked fish. "So if I were to tell you Koga is right behind you and is going to steal Kagome, you wouldn't object?" The monk asked smirking.

I could tell they were playing tricks on him because Sango and Shippo were behind Inuyasha, pretending to be Koga. "What could he do anyways? Kagome's my mate, back off mutt." Shippo did his best impression of Koga. It was actually pretty good, even fooled Inuyasha. Inuyasha went into protective mode and curled himself around me. "If you even think about laying a single claw on my Mate then I will kill you where you stand. Kagome is mine you flea-bitten wolf!" He spat.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't actually talking to the real thing. He became flustered but didn't untangle himself from me. It made my heart warm to know how protective he was of me, even against my own friends. Maybe he did actually return my feelings after all. I smiled to myself and rubbed his ears in thanks causing him to nuzzle his face into my neck. Life was going to be different with Inuyasha being my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day in Feudal Japan, and I was heading to my time for school. I made sure to not wake anyone as I got up. I was halfway to the well on my bike when there was a familiar flash of red. I slammed the brakes, just stopping before I hit a frowning Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I almost hit you! What are you even doing here?" I said, crossing my arms. "The question is, where are YOU going?" He asked, pointing a accusing claw at me.

"I can go wherever I want, I don't need your permission." I huffed. He growled. "At least warn me you're leaving." He said crossing his arms and looking away. "I'm going to school." I told him, sighing. "What!? Don't tell me you're gonna go fight that 'Exam' guy again!" He growled in disapproval. I froze, wondering if I should actually tell him why I'm going. "No, I'm not doing my Exams again. I have to talk to someone…" I told him. He must have seen my hesitance because he scowled.

"Something's wrong." He stated. "I'm going with you." He lifted me off my bike and onto his back. He then grabbed my bike and speeded off towards the well. I sighed internally. At least he's letting me go, but I have to find a way to get out of that date with Hojo without Inuyasha noticing. When we reached the clearing in the Inuyasha forest, he didn't even stop. He just jumped in without slowing down. Inuyasha crashed into the side of the well, but both me and my bike where unscathed.

Acting like nothing happened, he jumped out of the well into the shed that the well resided in 500 years later. He carried me up the stairs and dropped both me and my bike off outside. "Thanks Inuyasha. Please wait here." I told him hoping he wouldn't follow me to school, however he didn't listen and followed me down the steps to the shrine. I sighed, aloud this time. I reached into my bag and pulled out something I had made. I turned around and pinned a piece of paper to Inuyasha's Haori. 'Don't mind me, I'm a cosplayer.' It read.

Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't complain. After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the bottom. Inuyasha suddenly scooped me up in his arms and started running in the direction of school. "Inuyasha, I can walk ya'know." I told him dryly. "It'd take forever if we walk. We will get there faster this way." He said. I sighed, glad I had attached that note to him. Everyone stared at us when we arrived at the train station, however Inuyasha's glare and growls scared them away. I guess the note he was wearing also worked. The doors to the train opened and we watched as people flooded out.

"We are not going in there." He muttered. Instead he leapt onto the top of the train and sat down. "Inuyasha, you realise that we are supposed to be inside the train right?" I asked him. "I ain't going into that thing's belly." he refused. He caught my worried look. "We won't fall off, I promise." He reassured me. Just then the train zoomed off and like he promised, we didn't fall off. We sat in silence as he watched the world pass by curiously. He observed the tall buildings, the way the train worked, and the many people walking around. He almost didn't notice when the train stopped.

Once he realised that this was our stop, he lept off and twisted in between the groups of people blocking the way. After we left the station, it was a short run to school. He dropped me off outside the gate, but he refused to leave. "Inuyasha, thank you for taking me this far, but can you please wait outside?" I asked. He shook his head stubbornly and followed me through the gate. "Kagome!" I heard the familiar voices of my friends call me. "You're back! I thought you had Brain cancer you should be at home." Eri said, worriedly. "Um.. I've been cured for now. It's safe for me to be here." I told them, sweat dropping.

"Brain Cancer? What's that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hovering over my shoulder. "Huh? Who is this? I didn't know your boyfriend was a cosplayer! Wait what about Hojo-" I cut them off, waving violently. "Hojo? Whose Hojo? I don't know a Hojo!" I lied. 'Go with it.' I mouthed to them, hoping they would understand. "Oh my god! You're cheating on your boyfriend with Hojo!?" One of them yelled. I froze. "What!? No!" I pleaded with them. "Oh! I get it." She then realised what was going on.

I sighed. "He is your friend and you're here to go on a date with Hojo!" She clarified. I facepalmed and everyone around but Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Who is this Hojo person?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with anger. "Hey I heard my name. Oh Hi Kagome! You ready for our date today?" Hojo asked, appearing out of the crowd. "Oh yeah about that…" I chuckled nervously. Hojo kneeled down and kissed my hand. The next thing I knew is Hojo was on the ground pinned by an angry Inuyasha. "Hey hands off buddy." He growled.

"Inuyasha, off!" I told him, peeling him off of Hojo by his sensitive ear. "Ow! Hey what was that for! I was trying to protect you, you ungrateful wench!" He growled at me. That was the last straw. "Inuyasha…." I growled. He froze, knowing what was about to happen. "Go home! Now. or else I'll S.I.T you." I told him, whispering the last part in his ear. Usually he'd back off, but this time he didn't. "I will not!" He yelled stubbornly. "Fine! Sit!" I yelled back. His face slammed into the concrete, but he just got back up. "No." He growled defiantly. "Sit." I told him, but I felt sorry knowing that he was only trying to protect me. He slammed into the ground again.

"Kagome, how'd you find such a good actor?" One of my friends asked me as Inuyasha got back up. I froze, I had completely forgotten they were there! I couldn't sit him in front of all these people! Wait, where did everyone go? I looked around but it was only just us and Hojo. "The bell rang while you guys were arguing." Eri explained the absence of a crowd. "Aww thats so cute! The cosplayer is jealous!" The other friend squealed. "Is that true Inuyasha?" I asked him, knowing he would avoid the question. "I'll tell you if you apologize." He said, an answer I was definitely was not expecting.

"I'm sorry." I told him. The pouty face he wore disappeared. "Fine… I'm jealous…" He said turning away pridefully. "I'm sorry Kagome. I had no idea you had someone else. You should've told me no." Hojo apologised, bowing both to me and Inuyasha. "I had no idea we were dating." I said, looking directly at Inuyasha. "I didn't say we were. You're just mine." He said, crossing his arms. "Do you even know what dating is?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Well that explains it. When you're dating someone, it is the same status is you are mated to them." I explained, I had learned this from Sango.

His face heated up. "Oh." was all he said. "Wait, you wanted to date her!?" he then growled angrily at Hojo. I could see his demon coming out. "No inuyasha, not here!" I told him, but he didn't listen and transformed. "Um… Kagome? Whats happening?" Hojo asked, backing away from an enraged Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to attack but I stood in front of him. "Kagome!" Hojo yelled concerned for my safety, but I knew he would never hurt me his beloved mate. His claws fell limply onto my shoulder.

"Inu protect Mate. Mate must move." He commanded softly. "No Inu. Mate not move. Mate is fine. Mate is yours." I told him. He slowly relaxed but did not transform back into Inuyasha. "Inu is sorry." He said, resting his head on my shoulder as an apology. "It's okay guys. You see Inuyasha is a demon. I'll explain later." I told my friends over my shoulder. For now I would focus on calming my Mate.

Cliff Hanger! Mostly cause I'm too lazy to write more.


	3. Chapter 3

What had conspired at school must've really shaken Inu up. He was very resistant to turn back into his half demon form. We now sat in my bedroom on my bed. He wouldn't let anyone or anything near me. Grandpa tried to poke me with a stick and Inu turned it into saw dust. He was currently curled up around me, his head on my lap and his white fluffy tail on the other side of my lap. "Inu?" I asked. He grunted in response. "Why won't you turn back?" I asked him. "Inu need Mate. Must Mate. Waiting for Mate." He said, but I didn't understand. "But I'm right here?" I said confusedly.

"Mate Willing?" He asked. I wasn't sure what it was I was committing to, but I nodded anyways. "Yes, Mate is willing." I told him. He uncurled himself from me and rested his face in my neck. He started to growl possessively. I then felt a sharp pain, he had bitten me. He sank his fangs into the wound and began to slowly slurp the blood leaking from it. After a few minutes he retracted and I felt it sting. The red in his eyes faded as well as the purple stripes on his cheeks. He turned back into his hanyou form. "Kagome…? Did I hurt you? I told him not to." He said, inspecting the place he had bitten.

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." I told him. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whispered. "What for?" I asked. "Heh." He grunted. "Well?" I prodded him. "My demon, Inu, claimed you. We are now mated for life. I'm sorry." He explained looking away sorrowfully. "Is that… bad?" I asked him, slightly hurt. He turned away, growling frustratedly. "Yes. You don't love me and now we are stuck together forever." He sadly. "Wait, who said I didn't like you? Shouldn't it be your problem? You love Kikyo, not me." I countered, my heart hurting.

"Idiot! You stupid wench!" He yelled turning around. His eyes were filled with unfallen tears. "I don't care for Kikyo like that! All she wants to do is drag me down to hell!" He growled. "I just feel bad for her. I wanted to show her that I didn't actually betray her. It is true that I did love her… but… I love you now. You see me for who I am, and she just wanted to change me in order to get rid of the jewel." He growled angrily at the last part. His ears flattened against his head sadly as he looked away shamefully. For once he left me without words. Nothing i could say would make anything better.

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea." I apologized. "It's not your fault. I would've reacted the same way. It must've been confusing for me to go after her and you at the same time." He said, depressed. "Hey, at least you have me now. I won't go anywhere if you promise to be faithful to me." I reassured him. "Yeah, but you'll never feel the-" I cut him off. "Sit boy!" I said pushing him out the window so he wouldn't destroy the house. I went to the window and looked down at him. "You're the idiot! Can't you see that I love you!?" I yelled down at him. He stared up at me in a dazed expression.

I looked away nervously. I had just shouted that to the whole world. Inuyasha vaulted up onto the window sill. If I had been facing the window, he might've ended up kissing me. I turned to look at him, our noses almost touching. His amber eyes were narrowed, looking me over as if to figure out if I had lied. His eyes slowly widened as he realized I had told the truth. The next thing I knew is we were on the floor, he had caught me in what seemed to be a loving embrace.

I flinched slightly as his warm, wet nose touched my cheek. This was the first time I had come in contact with his nose. I never realized that it was damp, like a dog's nose. He pressed his face against mine, rubbing them together. It reminded me of the way Buyou nuzzled his head against my hand when I pet him. Then I realized that was exactly what he was doing, nuzzling me, showing his affection for me. I giggled slightly as I realized he was a big puppy. All bark and no bite, at least not to me.

He pulled away, obviously wondering what I found amusing. His ear twitched cutely as he scanned my face. "What's so funny?" He asked sourly, frowning to match his tone. "Nothing." I giggled. I couldn't help myself, he was just being so cute. "What, wench?" He barked. "You're ruining the moment." He growled quietly, looking away. "Sorry." I said, leaning up into him. I nuzzled his neck, showing my affection in return. For a split second I heard a soft purr escape his throat. But that couldn't be, he wasn't a cat. I reached up, taking one of his soft furry ears in my hand. I gently rubbed them, attempting to see if that would elicit that purring sound. It did, he did it so carefree. It almost was like he didn't know he was doing, but there was no mistake that this sound did indeed come from him.

It was a soft, soothing grumble from deep within his chest. He could feel me relax against his chest, making him also lose any edge he'd had. His nose moved across to touch the tip of my own nose. I opened my eyes to see his curious Golden eyes. I tilted my head to the side, leaning up and pressing my lips against his. He flinched in surprise, but after a second he kissed back. After a few seconds he pulled back growling. My eyebrows creased in worry. 'Did I do something wrong?' I asked myself, feeling hurt. "Your friends are here." He told me, getting off. 'So that was why he was growling. He was frustrated that we'd been interrupted. I'm glad he told me. I'm not sure what I'd do if they saw us like that.' I thought.

I stared at the door as I heard light footsteps coming from the door. "Come in." Inuyasha growled. 'He's really upset, but why? It couldn't be just from them interrupting, could it?' The door opened as my thoughts ended. Eri popped he head in before coming the rest of the way in. There by her side was Houjo. The mark on my neck burned momentarily, telling me that Inuyasha was not pleased. "I guess you want me to explain?" I asked. Their only answer was a silent nod. I sighed, 'This was going to be a long story.' "So Inuyasha is a demon. A dog demon." I told them pointing directly at his ears which twitched as if on cue.

"So… Those are real?" Eri asked, staring intensely at the little appendages. "Of course they are!" Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. Eri gasped and started circling around him. This obviously made Inuyasha nervous. "Does he have a tail too? I swear I saw one. Wait, where did the purple stripes go?" She questioned. "Those only come out when he becomes full demon. He is actually half demon." I explained. "Is he dangerous?" Houjo asked, pointing out his sharp claws.

"To others, but not me." I told him. I crawled over to Inuyasha and grabbed an ear gently. "All you have to do is pull one of these." I told them. He cringed thinking I was going to tug on them. I let them go after petting them a bit to calm him. "He also has fangs. Smile Inuyasha." I told him. I felt like a scientist explaining an endangered species. He raised an eyebrow but did as I said. It couldn't really be considered a smile since he didn't look happy. He was just gritting his teeth, looking very bored.

Houjo stepped back a bit, slightly scared of him while Eri was intrigued. "So if he's a dog, does he do Doggy Style?" Eri asked. I choked on air(Yes that's possible, I do it all the time.). "E-Eri!" I scolded, my face blood red. Even Houjo was taken aback by this question. "Doggy Style?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Don't say it!" I cried, covering Eri's mouth. "Kagome, what's it mean?" Inuyasha asked. Houjo shook his head, "You don't wanna know." He told him. "Ka-go-me, what is it?" He growled, grounding out each syllable in my name. "Nothing!" I squeaked. "I t-think it's about time you leave!" I said, pushing them out the door, I shut it behind them. "Ka-go-me…" Inuyasha growled again. "I told it's nothing!" I insisted. "It ain't nothin'!" He countered. "It… It's a position." I told him. I refused to tell him anymore.

"Like a pose?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that…" I trailed off. "Why does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked, getting in my face. "No reason!" I squeaked. 'This is soooo embarrassing!' I thought, cupping my hot cheeks in my hands. "How do you do it?" He asked, trying to figure out why I was so on edge. "Like normal people do." I told him, accidentally taking 'do it' the wrong way. This confused him even more.

"God, wench! You're not making any sense!" He growled in frustration. "It's… It's the way dogs… 'do it'." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me. I saw the gears turning in his head. He almost opened his mouth to ask me what I meant before it clicked. His whole face flushed red. "O-Oh.." Was all he said. So here we are in my room, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. "We should go back. To my time." He said standing up.

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah they're probably worried about us. We've been here a while…" I said, also getting up. "Here." He told me, kneeling down. I nodded, still slightly blushing. I climbed onto his back and he jumped out the window and into the well house. He silently jumped into the well and out on the other sound. He took a moment to breath in the air, obviously searching for Sango and Miroku's scent. He seemed to find them quickly, he shot off in the direction of their scent. He stopped a few steps away from camp.

I could hear Shippo calling our names out happily. I smiled, proud that he was able to scent us so easily. Inuyasha stepped past the brush that seperated the group and us. "Kagome!" Shippo cried, flinging himself at me. He hung onto my shoulder as Inuyasha set me down. "Where were you?" He asked, then took another sniff. "Did you bring anything yummy?" He asked, his eyes shining in anticipation. I shook his head. "Not this time Shippo, I had to do something in my time." I told him.

"Is that why you have Inuyasha's scent all over you?" He asked innocently. Miroku sniffed at me from the side. "Indeed, she does carry his scent." He commented. "Lecher!" Sango said, raising her Hiraikotsu to hit him. "Hey! Only I can sniff her!" Inuyasha growled, punching him into a tree. He stood in front of me growling possessively(Reference to Re:zero when The white whale is after Subaru, Rem says "The only one who may sniff Subaru-kun is Rem!"). Both Sango and I watched in shock.

Kirara approached Miroku who was crying. She mewed, sweat dropping. "That has gotta hurt." Shippo commented. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, turning to him. Inuyasha flinched at her fiery tone. "Wasn't that a bit too much?" She growled. "He sniffed her!" He fired back, leaning forward. "That doesn't mean you have to punch him into a tree! A simple knock on the head would've been enough!" She scolded. Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "That lecher has to learn to keep his hands off Kagome!" He huffed. "He didn't touch her!" "No, but he could've!" "You could've killed him!" They argued back and forth. 'Is this what it's like when we're arguing?' I wondered.

"Alright, shut up both of you!" They both turned to me, growling with fire in their eyes. "Inuyasha sit." I told him. He slammed into the ground, leaving me to calm Sango. "Breath." I told her. She nodded, regulating her breathing. I heard Inuyasha growl as he pulled his face from the dirt. "Sit." I told hm, putting a comforting hand on the demon slayer's shoulder. After a few more minutes, and a few more sits, she finally calmed down. "Thanks Kagome." She told me smiling.

"What's up with him anyways?" She asked, sending Inuyasha an angry glance. "Oh, nothing." I said, waving it off. 'I'm not sure how they'll react.' I reasoned with myself. "It is most definitely not nothing! It's something to be celebrated!" Myoga said, jumping on Sango's shoulder. "Inuyasha yelling at me? Wait, when did you get here?" Sango asked. "I came as soon as I felt it! Lord Inuyasha has taken a Mate!" He said joyously, bouncing on Sango's shoulder.

The mark on my neck burned as I felt Inuyasha's presence behind me. He was angry, really angry. A dark aura surrounded him as he glared at the tiny flea. The flea squeaked in fear but continued. "You-You see, Lord Inuyasha has chosen-" Before the poor thing could finish, Inuyasha grabbed him, squishing him between his finger and thumb. "Who asked you?" He growled, blushing. "K-Kagome! You bear Inuyasha's mark!" Sango announced, pointing to my neck.

At this angle, Sango could clearly see the mark. 'Oh no…' I thought, hoping she doesn't overreact. "It's about time." Shippo said, hopping onto Sango's shoulder. "Looks like I won the bet! Miroku owes me his share of Kagome's treats!" The kit giggled. My eyebrow twitch in anger. 'They made a bet on when we'd get together!?' I thought, fisting my hands. Inuyasha hit the Kitsune over the head before grabbing his tail. "What did you say?" He snarled. "I said it's about time!" The kit repeated, thinking he could get out of his punishment.

"Shippo…" I said sweetly, but my face did not match my tone. Both Inuyasha and Shippo looked at me, flinching. "Y-Yes K-Kagome...?" He answered fearfully. Sango put her hand on my shoulder. "I've got this." She told me sternly. She took the trembling kit from Inuyasha's grasp. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What?" I snapped, glaring at him. He frowned, stepping towards me. I stood tall, holding my ground defiantly. He reached forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. 'What's he doing?' I wondered.

He leaned in, nuzzling my neck. 'W-what is he doing?!' My brain screamed. His nose touched my mark. A wave of relief rushed through my, covering over my anger. "Sorry, I let my anger transfer to you through the mark." He explained, backing up. "What?" I wondered, 'Those were his feelings?'. "The mark allows you to tell if your mate is in danger or what they are feeling." Myoga said. I nodded at the flea, wanting him to continue.

"Right now, you two are only half bonded. Only Lady Kagome can feel if you're in danger or upset. Your soul has connected to her's, however to be able to feel her presence and feelings, she must mark you." He explained. "How? I'm only human." I stated. Myoga nodded in understanding. "Yes, but depending on the bond the two souls share, a human may be able to. It's very rare, not even your father achieved this with your mother." He said, directing the last statement to Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome…!" Shippo cried. He was held in Sango's arms, weeping. "I'm sorry for offending you!" He cried, reaching out for me. I took him in my arms. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten so angry." I soothed. I looked back up at Sango who was helping Miroku walk. "Thanks Sango." I told her. She nodded, smiling at me. I chuckled inwardly, knowing Miroku wasn't really injured. Inuyasha seemed to notice it too, as he sent me a glance asking if we should tell her. I smiled, shaking my head.

Sango squeaked as Miroku began to 'Accidentally' grope her. She smacked him, knocking him out. She glared at him, her cheeks puffed up in anger. When he didn't move she became worried. I looked at Inuyasha who caught my gaze. We both began to laugh while Sango tried to convince us to help her with Miroku. It seemed things had finally gone back to normal. However, it would also be much different from now on. Inuyasha won't let me out of his sight, and I would be receiving the affection I had wanted from him for so long.

 **Here's another chapter, I'm sorry for having you guys wait so long. Hopefully this chapter lives up to your** **anticipation** **.**


End file.
